Mak Comblang Buat Jimin
by Hulk.jiminie
Summary: Kasihan lihat Jimin yang kayak jomblo gak laku para geng kadal pun berniat mencomblangkan Jimin. Jimin x taehyung BTS, Namjin, Kookv, SoPe


Mak Comblang Buat Jimin

Cast : all member bts

Pair : entah lah maunya sih Jimin x Taehyung. Namjin, Sope, kookv.

Summary : Kasihan lihat Jimin yang kayak jomblo gak laku para geng kadal pun berniat mencomblangkan Jimin.

Warning : Yaoi, humu, menye, nggilani, menjijikannnzz, garingzz, humor receh, dll.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik fans dan agensi. Tapi kalo boleh sih saya mau pinjem jimin buat jadi anu saya wkwkwkwkw.

...

...

 **'Kapan daku punya pacar T-T inginya daku sayang-sayangan ama cewek, tapi gak ada yang mau ama cimin. Cimin kan gamau jomblo teyusss. Ya Tuhan kirimin Cimin jodoh donggg, yang imut, manis, unyu-unyu lah. Cowok juga gapapa yang penting dia lebih unyu, manis dan kultnya seksi eksotis kayak Farah Quinn , tolong kabulkan doa hamba, Amiinnnnn :v'**

 **7 minutes ago . 65 like . Comment . Share.**

"Hanjirr..gelii!" komentar cowok berbaju serba pink ngejreng.

"Najis!" si cowok bergigi kelinci ikut ngomen.

"Jibang!" kali ini si cowok tinggi berambut pink yang ikut-ikutan pacarnya. Si cowok berbaju serba pink.(?)

"Telek Jaran!" si kuda yang medok abis ikut ngomong.

"..." si cowok berkulit putih kayak susu beruang berisi sapi(?) diam dengan tampang sok cool. Ewwhh,

"Cabe-cabean!"

Plak..plak..plakkk "awwww!" si cowok berkulit hitam(?) karena tularan si abangnya Jongin suka main layangan ikut ngomen . tapi malah menghasilkan delikan sinis dan keplakan di kepalanya dan pelakunya adalah kelima temannya.(kecuali jimin)

"Kalo cowok Terong-terongan geblek! Bukan cabe-cabean!"

Si bocah hitam ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang nyeri karena kena gampar para temen se grupnya yang emang sadis itu.

"...biasa aja kali gak usah gampar-gampar segala" si hitam(?) merengut sambil mendumel.

"Elo sih asal nyablak!"

Si hitam cemberut.

"Ehm..gue jadi kasihan ama tuh anak!" si cowok tiang berambut pink menyahut.

"Ngapain kasihan segala? Kayak gak pernah liat jones merana aja!" sahut si pucat dengan gaya angkuh.

"Lo gak bisa gitu Yoong, gitu-gitu si Park sialan itu kan temen kita!"

"Gue yang jomblo diem aja!" si kuda atau yang akrab di panggil horse atau hobi atau Jung Hoseok alias horseok nyahut, mulutnya yang masih di penuhi kripik jadi muncrat ke wajah si bocah dekil yang duduk di depannya.

"Ekhmmmmmmmmmmmmnnmmm!"

Suara deheman mengerikan itu menyadarkan Hoseok dari ucapan lancangnya.

"Hehehe.." delikan sinis mirip lirikan Suzana hampir mencekik lehernya. Bikin si Hoseok cuma bisa nyengir garing. Pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Min Yoongi si pucat judes yang sok cool itu.

"Lo tau gak, Jaran! Gak di akui itu sakit! Gue tau gue itu galak! Tapi gak gitu juga!"

"Yoong, bukan gitu maksud gue yoong plisss maafin gue..."

"Lupa lo ngemis-ngemis cinta ke gue malem-malem, gue belain nerima lo walaupun lo cuma bawa bunga mawar layu yang sebenarnya lo nyolong di rumah Haji Muhidin ! Lupa loo!?"

"Yoong nggak-"

"Dan sekarang lo malah seenak jidat lo gak ngakuin gue!?"

"Yoongii dengerin-"

"Lo jahat!"

"Yoong-"

"Gue benci lo!"

Jleb!

"Gue mau ke kelas aja!" dengan itu si Yoongi kabur dari kantin detik itu juga.

"Yoongi sayangg dengerin kang mas donggg, Yoongiii tunggu!" si Hoseok langsung lari ngejar pacarnya yang galaknya kayak guru matematika autor waktu pas jaman autor masih jaman smp dulu dan itu udah baheula banget.

Heningg...

"Ehh balik ke topik. Gue jadi ada ide buat si Jimin" si cowok berambut pink cepak, Kim Namjoon atau bang momon yang merupakan ketua RT - EHH nggak ding dia ketua kelas sekaligus ketua genk kadal itu.

"Ide apaan, bang?" si maknae kekar si Jungkook yang dari tadi diem akhirnya nimbrung.

"Gimana kalo kita comblangin Jimin?"

"Uhukk!"

"Uhukk! Apa?" sang pacar dari bapak momon , Seokjin batuk-batuk kaget sama ide konyol sang pacar.

"Comblangin beb, kita comblangin si Jimin. Lo setujukan? taehyung ? Jungkook? Lo juga setujukan yang?" ulangnya dengan tampang eksaited abis.

"Gue sih setuju-setuju aja, yang penting tuh manusia setengah terong berenti bikin status alay lagi di fb ama story wassap!" si Jungkook setuju dan jawab anteng-anteg aja. Dan sikap Jungkook yang santai tapi agak ngejleb itu bikin Taehyung yang notabenya emang naksir ama Jungkook mesam-mesem gak jelas.

"Elo taehyung? Mau bantu kan?" tanya Namjoon ke Taehyung yang otaknya masih di dalam dunia fantasy bersama yayang impiannya Jungkookie, si kelinci ndelendem.

"Eh-ehh, gue sih kalo semua mau, gue ngikut aja" jawab Taehyung .

"Elo _yang?_?" mata Namjoon beralih ke arah pacarnya, seokjin.

"Gue sih setuju-setuju aja beb, tapi emang ada yang mau ama cowok alay kayak Jimin? Mana tuh bocah kan agak ngondek!"

"Bener juga sih.. Tapi masak nggak ada yang mau ama Jimin gitu-gitu dia kan lumayan ganteng badanya kayaknya kecil tapi kan dia kekar kayak jungkook, barangnya juga lumayan."

"Gue lebih kekar tau hyung!"

Namjoon sweatdrop!

"Serah lu dah bocah!"

"Nggak mau, bilang kalo Jungkook lebih kekar dari Si brengsek park itu!"

Urat-urat kemaluan-Ehhhh salah wkwkwkw- urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Namjoon, jelas si maknae gila ini nyebelin banget sih!

"EHHH LO BOCAH SETAN GUE GAK PEDULI YA ELO KEKAR ATO ENGGAK YANG GUE PEDULIIN ELO MAU BANTU KAGAK?! EMANG KALO LO KEKAR LO BISA ANGKAT MENARA NAMSAN? ENGGAK KAN! DASAR KUTU KUPRET!" si Namjoon teriak-teriak dengan sekali napas. Bahkan karena teriakan yang mahadaya dahsyat itu mengakibatkan hujan lokal di wajah bego Taehyung, yang tadi habis di hujani keripik kentang sama si Jaran goyang alias sama Hoseok.

"Hehehe..enggak kok, kuki cumak bercandaa gak beneran kok hyung" si Jungkook mengkerut takut wajah internasional playboy cap boyo ngambang miliknya jadi chibi-chibi unyu cap patil lele #ini apaan sihhhh!

"Makanya terima aja gak usah protes! Gue tau elo kekar tapi jangan suka pamer! Bencih gue !" anjir kenapa Namjoon jadi ngondek sih?

"Sayang.. Udah jangan marah dong kasihan jungkook takut tuhh.." seokjin yang ngelihat Jungkook pucet ,sebagai pacar yang baik pun ngelus pantat Namjoon lembut untuk menenangkan Namjoon. Oh jadi disini uke nya Namjoon ya?

"Btw hyung, barangnya Jimin emang segede apa?" Taehyung nanya, dengan wajah inesen.

Krik krik krikkkk

"Barang apaan?" tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Tadi lo bilang barangnya Jimin lumayan, lha sekarang gue tanya barangnya Jimin segede apa?"

Namjoon garuk-garuk rambut gara-gara kutunya bergelantungan di rambut pink nya.

"8 kayaknya" jawabnya asal.

"Kecil amat hahhhhhahahahahahahhhha! Punya gue aja 17, itu mah barangnya anak sd!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Semua manusia di sana kompak mengedutkan alisnya kesal karena si Taehyung yang ngekek hard yang di sebabkan kesalah artian dia terhadap perkataan Namjoon.

Plak plak plak

"Aw! Kenapa gue di pukul sih?!" Taehyung protes dan mengangin kepala oranye miliknya.

"Dasar Kim Mesum! Maksudku barangnya Jimin bukan anu nya Jimin, tapi abs bego'! Six pack nya!" jelas Namjoon esmosil.

Taehyung cemberut."Ya elo bilang dong hyung! Jangan ambigu! Bukan salah gue dong kalo gue mikir ke situ, lo tinggal bilang abs aja pake bilang barang gue mikirnya jadi ke Pen*s!"

Singhhh! Tatapan membunuh di layangkan seluruh siswa yang lagi anteng makan di kantin.

"Bego! Ngapain di perjelas! Udah ahhh elu diam aja Taehyunggg!"

Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah cemberut. Ngeliat itu Namjoon pun ngehela napas.

"Hhhh , ya sudah intinya kalian mau bantuin Jimin kan dan buat comblangin dia?" si Namjoon tanya lagi. Si bocah-bocah tengik itu kompak mengangguk.

"Tapi gimana sama si jaran sama si judes?" tanya Taehyung kurang ajar.

"Gampang itu mah! Gak mau bantu barbel melayang!" jawab Namjoon.

"Sayanggg...pembalutmu habis ya?" tanya si Seokjin asal.

" We mau omong opo?" / kamu tadi ngomong opo?/ Namjoon udah nyaris ngamuk pas Seokjin mulai ngomong ngawur.

..

"Gue curiga, di dalam hubungan mereka ukenya Namjoon-hyung"

"Ah masak? Tapi gue juga ngerasa gitu!"

"Jir Namjoon ndesah dibawah di sodok Seokjin hyung kayak apa dong?"

"Jibang , geli gue!"

...

...

...

END

*jaran : kuda

*ndelendem : luar polos dalemnya di pertanyakan.

*ngekek : katawa ngakak.

Ini apa? Gue juga gak tau! Lagi punya ide enaknya ya di tulis yekan wkwkwk. Namjoon uke? Nggak kok , tapi entahlah. Kalo suka , boleh dong review kkkk :)))


End file.
